Argosev: Squad Command: Data Sheets/Weapons
This is a page for weapon data sheets for the Argosev: Squad Command RP, play the RP here. Directorate Weapons Standard Regular small-arms and other Ranged Weaponry. Nailer *Type: Bullet/Rapid-fire *Ammo: Nail Clips *Ammo Clip Size: 20 Rounds *Range: As far as the board/grid allows *Action Point Cost: 2 to fire, 4 to reload *Special Notes: None. Railer *Type: Bullet/Precision *Ammo: Slug Clips *Ammo Clip Size: 10 Rounds *Range: As far as the board/grid allows *Action Point Cost: 4 to fire, 5 to reload *Special Notes: If weapon deals enough damage to kill an enemy, there is a chance that it may pierce through that enemy to hit the object/entity behind it. Plasmathrower *Type: Blast/Anti-Cover *Ammo: Plasma Tanks *Ammo Clip Size: 15 Bursts *Range: 5 Spaces *Action Point Cost: 3 to fire, 4 to reload *Special Notes: Deals heat damage, affects a small area around an enemy. Bio-Launcher *Type: Launcher/Toxic *Ammo: Bio-sludge Cans *Ammo Clip Size: 15 shots *Range: 5-8 Spaces *Action Point Cost: 3 to fire, 4 to reload *Special Notes: Corrosive, can poison enemies. Ripper Gun *Type: Unique/Bounce *Ammo: Ripper Blade Packs *Ammo Clip Size: 15 shots *Range: As far as the board/grid allows *Action Point Cost: 3 to fire, 4 to reload *Special Notes: Can ricochet off walls and corners, useful for surprise attacks. Has a chance to hit the neck (if enemy has any) or head for instant-death. Heavy Heavy Ranged Weaponry. Heavy Nailer *Type: Bullet/Rapid-Suppression *Ammo: Nail Packs *Ammo Clip Size: 200 *Range: As far as the board/grid allows *Action Point Cost: 1 to fire, 5 to reload *Special Notes: Each shot will fire up to 10 nails depending on chance. Phalanx Railer *Type: Bullet/Precision *Ammo: Slug Clips *Ammo Clip Size: 20 *Range: As far as the board/grid allows *Action Point Cost: 4 to fire, 5 to reload *Special Notes: Essentially a double-barreled Railer, eats twice the ammo for extra damage and piercing chance. Explosive Launcher *Type: Launcher, Missile/Explosive *Ammo: Ordnance Packs *Ammo Clip Size: 6 *Range: As far as the board/grid allows (Rocket mode), 5-8 Spaces (Grenade Mode) *Action Point Cost: 5 to fire, 5 to reload *Special Notes: Can switch between firing ordnance like rockets or lobbing them like grenades. (both modes use the same ammo) Affects a small area around enemy. Melee/Sidearm Melee and Sidearm Weaponry. Clawed Gauntlet *Type: Energy/Slashing *Range: 1 Space *Action Point Cost: 4 to use *Special Notes: Attacks twice. (if two are equipped) Disperser Attachment *Type: Energy/Sidearm *Ammo: Regenerative/Plasma *Ammo Clip Size: 10 shots, regenerates 1 per turn *Range: As far as the board/grid allows *Action Point Cost: 3 to fire *Special Notes: Shoots twice. (if two are equipped) Retractable Wristblade *Type: Slashing *Range: 1 Space *Action Point Cost: 3 to use *Special Notes: None. Dispersion Pistol *Type: Energy/Sidearm *Ammo: Regenerative/Plasma *Ammo Clip Size: 12 shots, regenerates 1 per turn *Range: As far as the board/grid allows *Action Point Cost: 3 to fire *Special Notes: None. Unity Weapons Standard Regular small-arms and other Ranged Weaponry. Heavy Heavy Ranged Weaponry. Melee Melee and Sidearm Weaponry. Other Weapons Standard Regular small-arms and other Ranged Weaponry. Heavy Heavy Ranged Weaponry. Melee Melee and Sidearm Weaponry.